


Collide - The Second Ficlet

by Vega_Lume



Series: Collide [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Blood, Death, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rare Pair, Romance, Suicide Attempt, ansgt, possible parallel universe, sap, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: This is the third in a series of small ficlets that will lead up to the full story.The ficlets take place on an alternate timeline that parallels some of the most important events of the series, beginning shortly after Heero is first sent to Earth. They focus on the relationship between Treize and Heero.Tags for the entire 'Collide' Series. See the notes for warnings specific to that part.





	Collide - The Second Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Takes place four days after Collide - The First Ficlet

No, it hadn't surprised him to learn that the unnamed youth had escaped, what did surprise him was finding the youth reading a book in his library when he returned to his rooms several days later. Never had he expected to see him again outside of battle, yet here he was looking perfectly at ease in the plush armchair beside the fireplace.

“Hello,” Treize greeted pleasantly as he moved over to the bar to pour himself a drink. “Would you like one?” he offered.

“No thank you,” the still nameless young man replied not looking up from the thick volume that was open close to the middle. 

He carried his glass over to the other chair and sipped at it while the youth continued to read. A good half an hour passed with he finally lowered the book, marking the page with a tasseled bookmark.  
“Are you going to tell me your name today?” Treize asked setting the empty tumbler aside.  
“I can’t,” he replied. “I don’t know what it is.”

The answer stunned him, “Surely your handlers must know it?”

“If they do they have never told me what it is,” he confessed. 

“So what do they call you?”

“I was Junior or kid before I began my training,” he replied as he stood to replace the book in the shelf. With his back to him he continued, “After that I was just ‘The Subject’, then I was given the code name ‘Heero Yuy’ when I was sent to Earth.” He turned to face him again, his eyes lowered.

Treize frowned. His own childhood wasn’t particularly pleasant but at least he knew his name and his family.

“It suits you,” Treize told him and smiled for his words seemed to please the youth. “So,” he continued, “What do I owe for the pleasure of your company, other than the use of my library?”

“Nothing,” Heero replied, “Other than the use of your library.”

He laughed. He couldn’t help it, but the sound died suddenly when his guest smiled at him. Breathtaking was the only word his brain could supply to describe the change that tiny, almost not smile had made.

Their eyes locked and time seemed to stop for a moment, then Heero looked away again.  
“I should be leaving.”

“Don’t go, not yet.” He didn’t understand this connection they seemed to share but the jolt of fear that shot through him when Heero said he was leaving had startled him. 

“It’s nearly morning,” Heero replied softly. “I can’t stay.”

Treize sighed and the boy smiled for him again.

“Close your eyes,” he said gently and Treize obeyed. Cool fingers touched his cheek then there was the barest brush of lips against his mouth. He wanted to turn in to that kiss, to deepen it, to prolong it, but the youth moved away and when he opened his eyes he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more


End file.
